


On Top of the World

by starvingartist_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, One Big Happy Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Protective Fred Weasley, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvingartist_17/pseuds/starvingartist_17
Summary: Now the twins were in their 7th year and making plans to open a joke shop; and of course, (Y/N) was planning on joining as soon as she graduated. The only hitch was (Y/N)’s horrible crush on Fred.Reader is the twin's best friend and future business partner, but she is worried about how her feelings for Fred will affect their future. Just a hallway away Fred lies awake with the same worries.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	On Top of the World

The Great Hall was already packed. It was 8:15 and everyone was getting their last minute homework done over breakfast before classes started at 9. (Y/N) strolled in and found a place at the unofficial Hufflepuff table. Students were only required to sit with their houses at dinner time but being near the wall made (Y/N) feel safer. She sat and began buttering a piece of toast, but it wasn’t long until they spotted her.  
“There she is.”  
“I was beginning to think she wasn’t coming Georgie.”  
“I know Freddy, our (Y/N) here gave us quite the fright.”  
“Oh, come off it boys. I am 15 minutes late.” (Y/N) smiled despite her annoyed tone. She had overslept this morning and missed their meeting.  
“Well we took the liberty of decreasing your salary.” Fred smiled as he plucked the buttered toast out of her hand and began nibbling on it. (Y/N) just smiled.  
“You just wait until that butter kicks in, and we’ll see how fast my salary increases again.”  
Fred’s eyes widened as he began hastily spitting out the stolen toast.  
“Genius darling. What’s in it?” George asked excitedly.  
“Nothing, I just wanted to see the look on Fred’s face.”  
“You’re right. Your salary just doubled.” George laughed. Fred looked annoyed but he couldn’t hide the small smile of pride.  
As the official pranksters of the school, Fred and George had been quick to take (Y/N) under their wing. Only a year younger than the twins, they had been inseparable since (Y/N)’s first year. Professor McGonagall was disheartened when (Y/N) began associating with the twins, worried that they were rubbing off on her. It wasn’t until (Y/N) managed to set a new school record for swearing in the presence of a teacher at only 12 when she cursed out Peeves with a shocked Quirrell nearby, that McGonagall realized (Y/N) was all sorts of trouble all on her own.  
Now the twins were in their 7th year and making plans to open a joke shop; and of course, (Y/N) was planning on joining as soon as she graduated. The only hitch was (Y/N)’s horrible crush on Fred. George knew as he had once slipped Veritaserum in her drink for a dare. After she had sworn him to secrecy they never discussed it again, but she was worried. She didn’t want her feelings to mess up their future. She didn’t know how she could get over him if she had to live and work with him. She hoped that the year apart as she finished school would be enough to squash her fantasies.  
Morning classes passed without incident. Double herbology with Gryffindor and potions with Ravenclaw, and Transfiguration all went well. It was the afternoon (Y/N) dreaded. She had a session of ancient runes and then the Defense against the Dark Arts hour with Slytherin. (Y/N) didn’t mind Slytherins so much now that she’d gotten past her original prejudices, it was the teacher that made the class unbearable. Dolores Umbridge was a miserable woman who took pleasure in the suffering of children. Most of all troublemakers. What she didn’t know was that the students had a secret solution to her aversion to teaching practical spells. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had formed a group called Dumbledore’s Army. They were supposed to meet every Thursday night after dinner in the Room of Requirement. Fred and George didn’t have to do much convincing to get her to sign up. Tonight, was their first meeting and (Y/N) was surprised to find herself nervous. She has broken plenty of school rules, but tonight she was about to break the law. That seemed like a bit of a graduation.  
With dinner done and most of the students back in their common rooms it was finally time. Fred and George had said they would meet her on the third floor, and they would go in together. She didn’t have to wait long as the boys came ambling up the stairs only 5 minutes after her.  
“Excited darling?” Fred asked mischievously.  
“Very. Going to learn how to knock you on your ass.” (Y/N) teased.  
“Come on now, you wouldn’t dare hurt your best friends?” George gave her his best puppy eyes. (Y/N) scoffed.  
Before their banter could continue a huge door swung open in front of them. Neville peeked out from behind it.  
“In you get. Come on.” He called nervously.  
-  
“Expelliarmus!” (Y/N)’s wand was whipped out of her hand and Kevin, a 6th year Hufflepuff, caught it deftly.  
“Very nice Kevin. Now toss her wand back. Your turn (Y/N).” Harry called from the front of the room. Kevin smiled as he walked over to hand her wand back.  
“Be sure to go easy on me.” He said with a smile. (Y/N) grinned.  
“In your dreams.” As soon as they were back in position (Y/N) wasted no time.  
“Expelliarmus!” Kevin’s wand went flying too high and (Y/N) just barely missed it as it went flying across the room where it caught Fred in the back of the head.  
“Oi” Fred exclaimed turning to see who the assault had come from.  
“I am so sorry Fred. I must have overdone the spell.” (Y/N) said running over to retrieve Kevin’s wand.  
Once everyone saw he was okay the tension in the room diffused and with a few giggles everyone went back to their spell work.  
“Really Fred I’m so sorry.” (Y/N) tried to apologize again.  
“Yeah mate. Sorry about that.” Kevin said coming up behind her. He smiled as he held his hand out for his wand back. (Y/N) handed it to him and with one last smile at Fred she turned away.  
~~~  
Fred had been on edge all day. First (Y/N) had been late to breakfast, then his Potions session had gone over, so he missed lunch with her and George. When it was finally time for the DA meeting he of course paired off with George, but he ground his teeth when he saw who (Y/N) paired up with. Kevin Norweather was an alright fellow. Always ready to offer help if you dropped your books and could hold a decent conversation but something about him bugged Fred. George of course knew it was the fact Kevin was completely in love with (Y/N) and made no secret about it. Fred was quick to dismiss this as he still wasn’t ready to admit his own feelings, but he held on to the grudge nonetheless.  
He had just been about to disarm George when something smacked him hard in the back of the head.  
“Oi.” He turned to confront whoever lost control of their wand until he saw (Y/N)’s face. She was mortified and worried.  
“I am so sorry Fred. I must have overdone the spell.” (Y/N) said as she ran towards him.  
Fred smiled to let her know he was okay, and he could see the worry leave her body. It wasn’t until she reached down for the wand that hit him that he realized what happened.  
“Really Fred I’m so sorry.” (Y/N) tried to apologize again, but Kevin came up behind her and cut her off.  
“Yeah mate. Sorry about that.” Kevin said. He smiled as he held his hand out for his wand. She handed it to him, and they turned to get back to their sparring.  
Fred searched Kevin’s face for any sort of animosity or glee that he had been hurt and was annoyed to find none. Kevin really was a decent guy and it pissed Fred off to no end. It meant that he would sooner or later have to face the real reason he disliked him.  
~~~  
It had been months and Hogwarts had become hell. Umbridge’s tyranny had broken everyone’s spirit. Even (Y/N)’s. On top of all her other rules, Umbridge had forbidden fraternization between houses outside of class times. All meals were had with your own house and the library now had sections. Filch was delighted with all the new rules to enforce and seemed to take a special pleasure in keeping (Y/N) from seeing the twins. They couldn’t even pass each other in the hallways without someone breathing down their necks. Even the other teachers seemed to be depressed.  
It was finally time to sit for her N.E.W.T.S. and (Y/N) could not find a shred of motivation. This was supposed to be an exciting time for her. One last set of exams and she could cruise through her final year before joining her boys in Diagon Alley. It was the night before her first test, when (Y/N) was sitting in the library pretending to study but actually just crying when McGonagall found her.  
“Ms. (Y/L/N) you asked me to fill out this request for the restricted section and I only just now remembered. I have it here, so you can study before your exam tomorrow.”  
(Y/N) was about to protest that she hadn’t asked for a permission slip but something in McGonagall’s eyes stopped her. She simply nodded and handed in her slip to the librarian as she watched the Professor leave. Once in the restricted section she understood.  
“(Y/N)!” Fred and George called at the same time. (Y/N) began tearing up as they both rushed forward and embraced her. George quickly broke the hug and cast a few silencing charms.  
“We’ve been wanting to talk to you for ages. McGonagall agreed to help us out.” Fred said. (Y/N) sniffled.  
“I am just so happy to see you both.”  
“We’re happy to see you too but we’ve got something important to talk about and not much time.” (Y/N) listened as the twins explained their plan to disrupt the O.W.L’s next week.  
“Umbridge will be there watching them personally so its perfect.” George finished excitedly.  
“That’s not even the best part.” Fred said. “The timing has worked out perfectly. Your N.E.W.T.S will already be graded when we attempt this little escape so guess who’s coming with us?” (Y/N) gaped at them.  
“You mean-“  
“We already bought the space in Diagon Alley and with your tests behind you the last year is just a formality. We can open the business just like we have always talked about. We can get out of here.”  
(Y/N) grinned as the plan fell into place in her head. She was getting out of here.  
~~~  
Fred watched as the idea sank in. (Y/N) smiled and started tearing up again.  
As Fred laid in bed that night he listened to his brother snore as the hours ticked by. He couldn’t sleep, just knowing that this misery was almost at an end and the light at the tunnel included (Y/N) was enough to leave his stomach in knots. The one part of the plan that still worried him was what they were going to do after they got out. The shop they were renting in Diagon Alley had a small two-bedroom apartment over it. Fred drove himself insane wondering who he would be sharing a bedroom with. His brain told him that of course he and George would be sharing like always, but his heart wanted to spend his last galleon on nice large bed that he and (Y/N) could fall into after a long day of working. He could picture it so clearly, but the vision morphed into himself and (Y/N) in the burrow with a litter of ginger children running around and that was enough to bring him to reality. He knew for sure now. He was in love with (Y/N) and he had to tell her.  
~~~  
It was the big day. They were finally out of here. (Y/N) waited outside of the huge doors perched on her stolen broom. She grinned when she heard the first explosions.  
“And don’t forget to visit Weasley Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley!” She heard George yell. She kicked off from the floor and joined the boys midair and the crowd below cheered as she zoomed in and gave the boys a double high-five. They all three turned, gave a bow, and then left in a hurry leaving a furious Umbridge screaming after them.  
Flying over the Scottish countryside was chilly but her jacket, and all the rest of her stuff, was packed into an enchanted bag on her back. She flew up to Fred and tapped his foot with her own. He gave her a sweet smile. How she loved that smile.  
“I have a surprise for you.” He yelled over the wind. And with that he set off one last firework. The red heart exploded with a very cheesy F+(Y/F/I) written in the middle. (Y/N) laughed.  
She didn’t stop smiling until they landed in Diagon Alley, and that was only because her lips had become otherwise employed.  
-  
Fred did end up getting the large bed. Mrs. Weasley nearly had a heart attack when she first saw it, but the shock wore off, the same as it did for the shop itself. Once she had calmed down it had been hugs and kisses all around although both boys got a good talking to for interrupting Ron’s test.  
“Its not like he knew the answers anyway mum, ow.” George rubbed the back of his head where his mother had smacked it.  
Fred looped his arm around (Y/N)’s waist and kissed her cheek. She blushed when she saw Arthur do the same to Molly. She was officially a Weasley now, and a successful business owner. She didn’t think anything could top how she’d felt that afternoon. That was until Fred finally put their new bed to good use.


End file.
